Logging
Logging is the process of felling trees and transporting wood to a new site where it can be used in construction or cut into lumber. It is a widely practiced industry throughout Azeroth and Draenor. Almost every sapient creature of physical form utilizes timber in some form or an other, Horde, Alliance, Scourge, goblins, Forest trolls and even High elves all engage in logging. It is only the Night elves who refrain from the practice as they have learned to siphon off desirable lumber from living trees without harming them by employing wisps to tend and harvest select trees in a way that wood can be extracted. Methods of logging Clear cutting Ghoul laborers The Scourge and Forsaken employ ghouls for all manner of menial tasks and timbering is no exception. When ordered to a horde of ghouls can tear through a stand of trees in minutes with razor-sharp claws and with unholy strength will drag the felled wood back to its masters haunt to be used in twisted magics and heinous constructions. Because the scourge does not seek profit in a monetary sense and do not have much use for lumber on a large scale, cutting operations like the ones seen in Eversong Woods and on the slopes of Mount Hyjal are only ever done during times of mass military mobilization to build and fuel the engines of war or to quickly clear a path for the advance of its undead minions. Mechanical Harvesting Since the second war steam powered machinery has become more and more intergrated into both Alliance and horde industry. The Goblin trade colition capitalizes off of the need for machinery and supplies most of the known world with manufactured goods like feller bunchers, and steam saws as well as crews and pilots to operate their machinery. Selective Logging Targeting Great Trees A form of selective logging where foresters will seek out the saplings of Great Trees and fell them for the vast quantities of high grade lumber that can be extracted from a tree of such size and magnitude. Only goblins and orcs are known to fell great trees as it is a very dangerous. Great trees appear to have some level of sentience and will defend themselves if necessary, the Cenarian circle takes special interest in great trees and if a sacred grove is being assaulted will unleash their fury, calling upon the sentinels to dispatch the unsuspecting loggers. Wisps Ordered by the druids of the Cenarion Circle, wisps syphon off useful timber from the branches and roots of ancient trees for the creation of night elf artifices like the great Ballista, bows and shafts of the Sentinel army. Equipment Goblin engineers and tinkerers have pioneered many ingenious methods of harvesting lumber ranging from complex sawmills utilizing steamsaws to high yielding feller bunchers. *Axe *Skidder *Steamsaw *Shredder *Super Reaper 6000 Organizations Logging Operations Horde Operations *Warsong Labor Camp *Warsong Lumber Camp Venture Company Operations *Venture Co. Base Camp in stranglethorn Alliance Operations *Eastvale Logging Camp *Sentinel Hill sawmill Forests The world of Azeroth is home to many vibrant and thriving arboreal ecosystems. Many of its old growth forests are still intact but threatened by human, biological and magical encroachment. Ashenvale Forest is the largest forest on Azeroth and spans across much of northern Kalimdor. The Eversong woods, Tirisfall glades, Silverpine forest, Winterspring and Ashenvale forest are all small parts of the Taiga that spans across the entire northern hemispere. The Taige is the largest biome of Azeroth and is characterized by conferious trees. Hazards and Limiting Factors *Wildlife *Rival factions *Cenarion Circle See also *Mining